original_tv_show_villains_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Cad Bane
Cad Bane is a major villain in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is a male Duros, born on the planet of Duro, and eventually rises to be a bounty hunter during the Clone Wars. Biography Star Wars: The Clone Wars Ruthless and deadly, Bane worked for the highest bidder, and earned the reputation as the galaxy's best and most fearsome mercenary — a title that he was able to claim after fellow bounty hunter Jango Fett perished in the opening battle of the war. Bane's renown attracted the attention of Count Dooku and even the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, the latter of whom employed him numerous times for his own means. Working for Sidious, Bane stole a Jedi holocron from the Jedi Temple to unlock the Kyber memory crystal, a repository of all recorded Force-sensitive infants in the galaxy. After pilfering the crystal from Jedi Master Bolla Ropal on Devaron and forcing Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker to unlock it, Bane was sent to kidnap four of the infants listed in the crystal. Despite being captured halfway through his job by Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, Bane escaped from Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu by luring them into a trap on his hideout, Black Stall Station. Bane was hired to break the Republic captive Ziro Desilijic Tiure out of prison on the galactic capital of Coruscant. The Duros assembled a team of hunters and captured members of the Galactic Senate in their headquarters on Coruscant, forcing Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to free Ziro the Hutt. Once he had secured Ziro's release from the high-security Central Detention Center, Bane disbanded his posse and delivered Ziro to the Hutt Council. When Ziro escaped from their custody on Nal Hutta, Bane was re-hired to track down the crime lord. Though he arrived on Teth too late to secure his bounty, he managed to evade Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos, who failed to apprehend him for his crimes. At the close of the bounty hunting season, Bane's total bounties surpassed those of all others in field. After breaking criminal mastermind Moralo Eval out of the Republic's Central Detention Center, Bane became a candidate in Eval's plot to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine for Count Dooku and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Bane thus entered Eval's Box competition to become one of the five mercenaries who would be hired for the job. After passing the tournament alongside fellow hunters Embo, Derrown, Twazzi, and Rako Hardeen, Bane was personally selected by Dooku to lead the operation, and they traveled to Naboo to capture Chancellor Palpatine during the Festival of Light. Despite Bane's success with abducting Palpatine, Dooku betrayed him, having intended for the bounty hunters' operation to simply be a diversion for his own attempt to kidnap the Supreme Chancellor. Abandoned by Dooku, Bane was defeated by Hardeen, who turned out to be none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had gone undercover to infiltrate and foil Eval's plans. Category:Gunmen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:KimCartoon Villains Category:Netflix Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Toonami Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Males Category:Torturer Category:Pawns Category:Characters Category:Infamous Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Funny Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Criminals Category:Cruel Category:Video Game Villains